Friendship Is Our Destiny, Part 1
Friendship Is Our Destiny, Part 1 is episode one from the first season of the fanon Discovery Family spin-off, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Friendship Is Our Destiny!. Pikachu arrives to Treasure Town to supervise the preparations for the Spring Sun Celebration and make some friends. But he is preoccupied with the return of a mutant creature from outer space from his banishment. Transcript Prologue (The screen is black. The sounds of waves are heard. Someone groans out loud. The scene is a beach with bubbles flying everywhere. The person...or in this case, the Pokemon...who made a sound earlier gets up. The thing is yellow with red cheeks and a thunderbolt-shaped tail. It looks around.) * [Pokemon] "Where...where am I?" (He looks around.) "Am I still in Las Degas? Hmmm..." (He starts to get up when he felt something. He reaches down and grabs it. It's a piece of paper. He reads it over.) Chosen one! Welcome to the Pokemon world! I hope you'll enjoy living here! There are lots to see and do. You'll have fun with Pokemon you meet. Good luck living here! (The Pokemon looked confused.) * [Pokemon] "Pokemon world? I've heard of Pokemon, but a world inhabited only by Pokemon? That's too weird. But wait. If Pokemon only live here, then that means I'm a..." (In shock, he rushes over to a puddle of water. The Pokemon takes a good look at his reflection. What he saw startled him hard. The Pokemon is a Pikachu.) * [Pikachu] "What the?! WHAT?! How? HOW?!" (He slowly took a few steps away from the puddle. He still has a look of shock on his face.) * [Pikachu] "How is this happening?! Since when did I become a Pikachu?!" (At the last word, the camera pans quickly upward then stops at the sky. An echo took effect.) (Snap to black.) Act One (Pan down to see Pikachu walking along the shoreline. He is still confused.) * [Pikachu] "This is so weird. Why was I even sent here? All I remember is being a human and then being mysteriously transferred to Las Degas. And here I am." (A scroll falls on his head. The yellow one takes the scroll and reads it aloud. As he does so, a dark blue bear-like Pokemon approaches from the other end of the path. One half of his head is blue, while the other half is beige. He looks a bit overwight.) * [Pikachu] "Sorry about that. Chosen one, the Spring Sun Celebration is today. I know I appreciate your diligence, but you must stop reading those dusty old books! " (He sighs, then continues reading.) " Chosen one, there's more to a young Pokemon's life than studying. So I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Spring Sun Celebration in a very special place known as Treasure Town. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends." (He lets out another sigh.) * [Pikachu] "You know what? I'll go and check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of..." (He reads more on the paper.) * [Pikachu] "A mutant from outer space?!" (He heard a voice behind him.) * [Voice] "Then will you make some friends?" (The yellow one was startled and falls over. The Pokemon behind him helps him get up. The yellow one dusts himself.) * [Pikachu] "Thanks, dude. What's your name?" (The Pokemon speaks, and his voice sounds happy and a bit hyperactive.) * [Pokemon] "Munchlax! Were you surprised, were you?" * [Pikachu] "Yes, I was. When did you get here?" * [Munchlax] "I heard you talking. I heard you said something about...making friends." * [Pikachu] "It's true. As the chosen one, I will always do my task. The fate of the Pokemon world does not rest on me making friends." * [Munchlax] "You mean...you don't have friends?" (sadly) "That's sad to hear." (brightens up) "But I'm sure you'll like having friends. Who might you be?" * [Pikachu] "Pikachu." * [Munchlax] "That's a cool name. Wanna come with me to The Guild?" * [Pikachu] (raising an eyebrow) " 'The Guild'?" * [Munchlax] "Wigglytuff's Guild! It's the funnest place ever! You're gonna like it there! There's lots of great Pokemon to meet there! Wanna come?" * [Pikachu] "Well..." * [Munchlax] (excited) "GREAT!!" (grabs Pikachu's hand) "You'll have so much fun in Treasure Town!" (He runs off with the yellow one. Scene cuts to the entrance of the guild. The blue one steps on the panel, and so did Pikachu. Then, a loud voice sounded.) * [Voice] "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is...Wait! There's two footprints! There's two footprints! Footprints belong to Pikachu and Munchlax! Footprints belong to Pikachu and Munchlax!" * [Pikachu] "Woah. What was that?" * [Munchlax] "They detect the Pokemon's footprint." * [Pikachu] "This is too weird." (Then, a big pink Pokemon with blue eyes comes out of the guild. Behind him is a small bird Pokemon with a black head.) * [Wigglytuff] "Hey. You must be new here, yellow one." * [Pikachu] "Yes I am." * [Wigglytuff] "Nice to meet you, Pikachu. I am the guildmaster, Wigglytuff." * [Chatot] "And I'm his assistant, Chatot." * [Pikachu] "Nice to meet you, but how do you know my name, Wigglytuff?" * [Wigglytuff] "I just know." * [Munchlax] (grinning at Pikachu) "You liking it so far?" * [Pikachu] (despondently) "Yes." * [Munchlax] (hugging Pikachu) "I knew you would!" * [Chatot] "Well, since you two are here, let us show you around the guild." * [Munchlax] "Ooooh! A guild tour!" * [Wigglytuff] "Woo! Let's get touring!" (Scene cuts to the interior of the guild.) * [Pikachu] "Who else is here?" * [Chatot] "You two came a little earlier than the others. I think they went to run some errands." * [Wigglytuff] "I bet they're having fun doing the task!" * [Chatot] (chuckles) "Me too. Anyway, let me explain how it works around here. Basically, if you are assigned a task, you have to do it." * [Wigglytuff] "Oh, you can do better than that! There's more to learn about this place than being assigned tasks." * [Chatot] "That's the most important thing to remember around here!" * [Wigglytuff] "Oh yeah! Every night, we have dinner parties!" * [Munchlax] "Parties?! Woo! I love parties!" * [Wigglytuff] "Yellow one, you're gonna love it here!" * [Pikachu] "Oh, I hope I will." * [Wigglytuff] "I know you will." * [Pikachu] "Who was screaming about the footprints?" * [Wigglytuff] "That was me. Since 'our guy on footprint duty' is not here, I took his place." (Suddenly, they heard faint murmurs coming from outside. Scene cuts to outside the guild. The rest of the guild members are there. The guildmaster and the other three come out.) * [Wigglytuff] "Okay, settle down now!" (Everyone stops talking.) * [Wigglytuff] "Now we have two new members joining the guild. So let's introduce ourselves." * [Munchlax] (poking head into view from above) "This is so fun!" (He thuds to the ground, then gets up.) "Hi, everyone! I'm Munchlax, and this is my partner, Pikachu! He'll be my partner forever! We're already besties!" * [Chatot] "Uh..." * [Pikachu] "Good afternoon. I'm Pikachu, and I'm delighted to join a fun guild like this one." * [Chatot] "This is..." * [Wigglytuff] "Wigglytuff here! I'm your awesome guildmaster! Welcome to my guild, everyone!" (The other members give away excited chatter. All but the red one in the back. He just simply cowers away a bit. A blue-colored frog with orange cheeks is the first to introduce himself to the yellow visitor. He speaks in a thick Southern accent.) * [Croagunk] "Well, howdy do, Pikachu! It sure is a pleasure to meet you and your partner! I sure do like making new friends!" * [Munchlax] "Hi, Croagunk!" * [Pikachu] "Hello. So your family lives in this town too?" * [Croagunk] "Yep. My brother and I live on a farm along with our Poison-type friends." * [Munchlax] "Oh, WOW! That's so cool!" (A yellow-headed sunflower with a green body spoke up with a grin.) * [Sunflora] "He has lots of fun friends!" * [Pikachu] "Oh, hey. You must be..." * [Munchlax] "Sunflora. Me and her have so much in common! Isn't that right?" * [Sunflora] "Yes!" (hugs him, giggling) "We've been besties ever since we were toddlers!" * [Pikachu] "That's...nice." (A brown-humanoid approaches him.) * [Nuzleaf] "I'm glad to meet you, Pikachu. I'm Nuzleaf." * [Munchlax] "He has lots of fun Grass-type buddies!" * [Pikachu] "Woah, woah, woah. How do you know that?" * [Sunflora] "Me and him know everyone in Treasure Town." * [Nuzleaf] "They are friends with just about everyone in town." * [Pikachu] "Wow. Everyone?!" (A large orange pig spoke.) * [Pignite] "It's true." * [Chatot] "I don't mean to cut off the introductions, but I think we have to head inside to discuss some things." * [Wigglytuff] "...Fine. Come along, everyone." (Everyone heads inside the guild. The red one slowly approaches, looking afraid and nervous. He is about to enter with Munchlax pops out in front of him, startling him.) * [Munchlax] "Things will become great, especially for you." (H returns indoors, the living sunflower pops out in front of the red one, startling him.) * [Sunflora] "Don't be afraid. I know you'll love it here." (She takes his claw, causing him to blush. He is gently pulled into the building. Cut to the interior. Everyone sits at a table.) * [Chatot] "Now, everyone. Since it's your first day in this guild, there is some things you should keep in mind. First, I'll speak about the tasks. If you're assigned to do a task, you have to do it and you should not fail it. Otherwise, they'll be consequences." * [Wigglytuff] "Hey. I think that's a little too harsh." * [Chatot] "No, they're not. Anyway, after you complete that task, you are to arrive here before dinner." * [Wigglytuff] "And we'll have dinner parties!" (Everyone cheers.) * [Chatot] "...As long as they don't get too chaotic..." * [Wigglytuff] "Don't worry. I promise they won't get too messy." (A large blue mouse-bear speaks.) * [Loudred] "That's awesome!" * [Wigglytuff] "I know...uh...wait...we still haven't learned their names yet..." * [Loudred] "Oh yeah. I'm Loudred." * [Pignite] "Pignite is my name." * [Snover] "I'm Snover. It's nice to meet a wonderful yellow guy like Pikachu." * [Chansey] "Me too. I'm Chansey, in case you're wondering." * [Wigglytuff] "Cool. Is that everyone?" * [Munchlax] "Not everyone. There's one left, and...he's not here." (They noticed there is one empty seat where that red one is supposed to be. Underneath the table there is the red one, who looks extremely terrified and nervous. He could see that the group are looking for him. After a while, Sunflora is the first to notice him.) * [Sunflora] (gasp) "Here he is!" (She grabs the Pokemon by the claw, but he refuses to come out of his hiding spot. She continued to pull, until he loses grip and he stood in front of the group. He began to quiver and hid his face with his claws. He began to blush and avoid eye contact.) * [Chatot] "Well, would you go ahead and introduce yourself?" (It took only a few seconds before the red one attempts to finally introduce himself. But he couldn't manage more than a whisper.) * [Corphish] (quietly) "I...I...I..." (even softer) "...I'm..." (Munchlax whispers the name to everyone else.) * [Wigglytuff] "Oh. Okay. Nice to meet you." (The red one nods and goes back to his seat. Pikachu's cheeks suddenly sparked. He looked out the window and noticed a white speck in the sky.) Act Two (Fade in to a spacecraft flying through space. Inside are two green aliens. One is tall, and the other is short. The tall one is driving the ship, while the short alien is looking out through a window. Both are cats mixed with a bird.) * [Tall Hybrid] "How's it going, Bloook?" * [Bloook] "...So far nothing, Dooozy." * [Dooozy] "Keep looking, then." (under his breath) "So I can get my revenge..." (Unfortunately for him, though, his short partner heard every word he muttered.) * [Bloook] "...Um...what?" * [Dooozy] "Darn. You heard me, didn't you?" * [Bloook] "K-kind of. Uh, what? What are you talking about?" * [Dooozy] "I have been banished from the Pokemon world for a hundred years! Now it's the time I return from my banishment and get my revenge!" * [Bloook] "And who banished you?" * [Dooozy] "I don't know, but when I find him, I will kidnap him and banish him! Yeah! We'll see how he likes it!" * [Bloook] "Yeah! Wait...are you sure you don't remember his --" * [Dooozy] "Get back to work." * [Bloook] "Please, just answer my --" * [Dooozy] "Get back to work!" * [Bloook] "Do you know what you're banisher --" * [Dooozy] "AHHHH! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" * [Bloook] "Eep! Sorry...sorry...." (Dooozy pushes a button, and speaks into a microphone nearby.) * [Dooozy] "Jubilant! You and your crew must report to the main control room immediately!" (He waits for a responds; no word was heard from the speaker.) * [Dooozy] "Hey! Is anyone there?!" (He tries to listen. Not a sound is heard from the speakers.) * [Bloook] "They're probably doing very hard work in the other room." * [Dooozy] "You think?" (Cut to another control room. Sitting at the chairs are six humanoid creatures; their hair matching their jumpsuits and their eyes a few shades darker than their skin. They are watching a soccer game on screen, and cheering wildly. At the far end is one with light orange skin and white hair; Surprise. The second one has lavender skin and dark brown hair; Panic. Third one has light green skin and black hair; Repulsion. Fourth has sky blue skin and strawberry blonde hair; Sorrow. The fifth creature's skin color is light red/pink and orange hair; Dander. In the center is Jubilant; pale yellow skin and red hair.) (None of the six paid any attention to the blinking red light near the speaker.) * [Jubilant] "Go get 'em, Monsters! Show 'em what you're made of!" (Just before a player gets ready for a big kick, the screen went static, followed by disappointed moans. Bloook breaks into the room.) * [Bloook] "What are you, lazy bones? The leader has been calling you guys a billion times to report to the main control room!" * [Dander] "What does he want now?!" (Cut to the main control room.) * [Dooozy] "Now, you all are probably wondering why I called you in here. Well...I'd be glad to tell you. As you all know, I've been banished from the Pokemon world after a hundred years or so." * [Dander] "So?" * [Dooozy] "So...I want to find the one who banished me and kidnap him! I want my revenge! I want to make sure he gets what he deserves!" * [Repulsion] "Do you even know who he is?" * [Dooozy] "I don't brightly know...but I do know is that he is a Pokemon." * [Surprise] "Legendary or non-legendary?" * [Dooozy] "I believe it was a legendary. Curse his psychic powers that threw me out of this world!" * [Sorrow] "You're not 'out of this world'. You're evil." * [Dooozy] "I meant it literally! He threw me out of that planet!" * [Repulsion] "Well, you do know that the phrase 'out of this world' is a figure of speech." (chuckles) "And yet, things are just getting too complicated for your simple, dumb little brain." * [Dooozy] "Grrrrrrr! Shut up! I'm not dumb!" (Just then, the alarms go off. Dooozy looks up at the screen and sees a planet resembling Earth.) * [Dooozy] (grinning wickedly) "There it is!" * [Sorrow] "Is that the place?" * [Dooozy] "Eeeyup. Hang on tight, fellas. This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" (This scene was just a vision. Pikachu shook his head to snap out of it.) * [Pikachu] "What was that I just saw?!" * [Croagunk] "You need help, partner?" * [Pikachu] "No! No. Thanks, but I don't need it." * [Croagunk] "Uhh, if you say so..." (He walks off.) * [Pikachu] (to himself) "What was that? What did I just do? I saw something...that I don't know how to describe. Was I just daydreaming?" Act Three (It is nighttime in Treasure Town. Everyone was in the town square, where the Spring Sun Celebration party takes place. Cut to a small yellow house and we see Pikachu in his room. He looks out the window and saw the moon. The visions start up again. Cut to the spaceship.) * [Dooozy] "Is everyone ready?" * [Blook, Surprise, Panic, Repulsion, Jubilant, Dander, Sorrow] "Mmm-hmm." * [Dooozy] "Okay. Let's try to look around to find the guy who banished me from this planet." (The vision ends there as the camera cuts back to the room.) * [Pikachu] "Woah! What?! Are those guys seriously gonna find 'him'?" (He starts to think.) * [Pikachu] "Who's the 'guy' they want? Who is the 'guy' who banished that...creature?" (His thoughts are interrupted when his older brother opens his bedroom door.) * [Raichu] "Piks, my man! How can you be in here when the party is out there?" * [Pikachu] "Isn't it obvious? I just need some time to study without any crazy fools trying to make friends all the time!" * [Raichu] "Alrighty then...but you know, there's more to life than old books. You get what I'm saying?" * [Pikachu] "Just get your massive backside out of my room!" * [Raichu] "Okay! Sheesh!" (He exits.) * [Pikachu] (mockingly imitates Raichu) "Bah!" (leans closer to the window) "Here I thought I'd have time to learn about the creature who was banished from this world long ago...but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it...But who's the guy that was banished? Or...who banished who?" (The door opens again; his brother comes in.) * [Raichu] "C'mon, Piks! It's time to watch the sunrise!" (Cut to the town square. All citizens gathered.) * [Munchlax] (to Pikachu) "Isn't this excited? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited --- well, except for the time when I saw you and I went ---" (deep gasp) "--- but I mean, ha! Who can top that?" (A short fanfare plays and the mayor of Treasure Town descends down to a pedestal.) * [Lugia] "Ladies and gentlemen, as mayor of Treasure Town, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Spring Sun Celebration!" (Everyone cheers.) * [Lugia] "In minutes, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very Pokemon who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to the Pokemon world...Mewtwo!" (He steps aside, expecting to reveal the Pokemon. Instead, the eight aliens from space stood with arms crossed and ready to attack those on the scene. Everyone stands back from them.) * [Dooozy] "Well, well, well. Our beloved subjects. Heh. Did you miss us?" (Dead silence, until one Pokemon in the crowd breaks it.) * [Loudred] "What did you do to our ruler?!" (He charges after them, but was yanked back on the arm.) * [Croakgunk] "Whoa there, Nelly..." (The humanoids give off a sinister grin.) * [Dooozy] "Heh. It's funny none of you even noticed." * [Bloook] "Yeah. You didn't see it coming." * [Dooozy] "Does my crew no longer count now that us aliens have been banished from this world for many years?" * [Repulsion] "Did you not recall the legend?" * [Surprise] "And what about the signs? Did you not see those?" * [Pikachu] "I did." (The crowd gasps.) "And I know who you all are. You are the Big Bang Brothers." (The aliens looked at each other in surprise before shifting back to their evil demeanor.) * [Dooozy] "Ha! Looks like someone remembers us. * [Dander] "Yeah. Then you also know why we're here." * [Pikachu] "You're here to...to..." * [Dooozy] "I'll have to stop you right there." (to the crowd) "Remember this day, all of you, for this will be your last. Us aliens have found your ruler and trapped him in our home planet. And there's nothing you can do to save him!" (All eight of the aliens cackle, their laughter echoing in the sky. Lightning flashed. The yellow mouse, in the crowd, looked on with worry.) To be continued...